kid napped book 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: tell me what you think


Kidnaped book 1

It was a sunny day at neverland ranch and Michael was walking with his younger sister Janet. While they were walking Janet noticed that something was upsetting Michael. So Janet asked him what was bothering him.

Michael said to Janet, I can't stop thinking about Katie. I mean she is my best friend and both of her parents died in that fire and she is only 11 years old. I am getting very close with her.

Janet said, so what is wrong? He said, I want to adopt her but I don't know if she would want that. Janet told Michael, you know she would love that and that would be great if she was part of our family. So what is really bothering you Michael?

Mike said, ok it is Lisa, she hates children and I don't think she would treat Katie right. Then Janet said, I don't like Lisa at all and she gives me trouble the entire time mike and don't worry about her. She will have to deal with it.

Mike said, yea I guess you are right and you are here to so she can stay with you when I have work to do. I love her so much and I am so attached to her. Janet just smiled and said, I know. Now come on let's go and pick up Katie and bring her home.

Mike asked, is it ok if I pick her up and bring her back because Lisa doesn't even know about it yet and I want to introduce them myself? Janet said, of course, I will do the last minute things in her room. Mike said, thank you.

So Michael left to go pick up Katie at the hospital. She was staying there till she could find a home. Once mike got there Katie ran and gave him a big hug.

Michael asked her if she would go with him into her room to talk and she said sure very nervously. When they got into her room they both sat down on her bed. Then Michael said, listen I love you so much and I want you to come and live with me at neverland and I want to adopt you. Will you like that? Katie started to cry. Michael said, please don't cry, if it's too early for you that is ok.

Then Katie shook her head and said, no, I am crying happy tears. I would love to come and live with you.

So they packed all of her stuff and got into the limo. Michael told Katie that Lisa may not be open at first but not be nervous. Katie said ok but who is Lisa? Mike told her that she was his girlfriend. Katie just looked at him and put on a fake smile but he just smiled back.

As they arrived at the gates of neverland valley they pulled up in front of the house and Lisa was standing there. Michael jumped out and kissed her and gave her a hug and said, I want you to meet someone. Her name is Katie and she is going to live here with me and I am going to adopt her. Lisa saw her come out of the limo. Katie walked over and said, hi I am Katie.

Then Lisa said, hi. Then she turned to Michael and said, can I talk to you RIGHT now. Michael said, yes and they went inside and Katie went to her room were Janet was.

When she got there she got changed into this knew dress that Janet bought her then she went down the stairs and Janet went to her room. As Katie was going down the stairs she heard mike and Lisa yelling over her.

She sat on the stairs and leaned her head and started to cry. Lisa said, she is trouble and I don't want her here. You need to take care of me, not her and put her in an orphanage or something. Mike said, no I love her and I want her to stay here and she is going to.

So then Lisa walked away and mike started to walk up the stairs when he noticed Katie crying. Mike said, Katie did you hear all of that? She looked up, very scared, angry, and upset.

Katie nodded and ran up to her room and slammed her door and locked it. Mike ran up after her and Janet came out and asked, what is wrong? Mike explained everything to her and Janet said, mike don't cry, do you want me to talk to her?

Mike smiled and said, thanks but I have to take care of this on my own. Janet said, ok and mike got up and went back to Katie's room and she was lying on her bed but the door was still locked.

So mike went outside and climbed up to her window and came in and sat on her bed. Katie had her head in the pillow and she was crying so much. So mike sat next to her and grabbed her and said, I love you so much and I want you to stay here. Don't worry about Lisa. I know that you are upset and I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you but please forgive me. As he said that she turned away.

Mike said, I will be in my room if you want to talk. When he left she called Janet and they talked. Janet said, Katie honey listen to me Lisa hates me to so please don't take this out on Michael. He loves you so much. As they were talking mike was passing by her room and stopped and over herd them talking and then Katie started saying, that I hate Michael so much right now and I just want to leave and never talk to him ever again.

As mike herd this he ran to his room crying hysterically and he couldn't stop he was so upset. Janet said, Katie don't say that. When they were fighting Lisa ended up slapping him across his face but he would not be doing any of this for you if he didn't care and love you so much and you know that.

Katie said, yea you are right and thanks. I am ready to talk to him now. Janet said, well you know where he is and good luck.

So then Katie went to mikes room and opened the door very slow and she saw him lying on his bed crying. So she walked over and she started to cry as well.

When she saw mike crying into the pillow she went over and sat on the bed and said why are you crying? I am upset but I don't like to see you crying and you know that Michael.

Mike sat up and said, I passed by your room and I heard you say that you hate me and that you wanted to leave. As he was saying this he was crying even more. Then he got up and got a tissue and whipped his tears away but he still could not stop crying.

Katie said, I didn't mean that. I was upset and mad and scared. If it is ok with you I would like to stay. Michael looked up and smiled and gave her a big hug and kiss. Mike said, we will get through this together, I promise.

As mike said that Katie looked at him and said, are you shore Michael because I can go to an orphanage like Lisa said. Mike looked at her and said, I love you so much and you belong here with me and now when I wake up every day I get to see you. You brighten my day and I know you are upset but you know that I am here and so is Janet if you ever want to talk.

Katie smiled and said, ok and thanks. Then Katie leaned on mike and as he was rubbing her face she fell asleep. So he gently laid her down on her bed and covered her and kissed her and good night sweetie I love you.

When he shut her door he walked into Janet's room and said I talked to her and she is still upset. I can tell but I told her she can come to me or you if she wants to talk. Janet said well I am happy.

Michael then kissed Janet goodnight and then he left her room and he went for a walk around neverland. As he was walking all he could think about was Katie and how she was crying and how she put on a smile for him but yet she was still scared.

While mike was outside Katie was sleeping. She was having a bad dream. She was dreaming about Lisa kid-napping her and hurting her real badly and mike did not care and was laughing with Lisa. Then she started to scream and as she was screaming Janet ran in and tried to wake her up.

Mike heard the screaming as well so he looked up at the house and saw Janet running to Katie's room. Then he started to run to the house.

Once Katie woke up she was shaking and crying and Janet held her in her arms saying its ok sweetie it was a bad dream. You are safe. Do you want me to go and get Michael for you?

Katie said no. as mike was walking up the stairs he heard her say no and he decided to just listen by the door. Janet said the dream was about Michael wasn't it? She nodded yes. Janet said sweetie tell me what happened in your dream.

So Katie told her everything that happened and did not leave out one detail. When she got to the end she was crying hysterically. Then Janet said do you want me to tell Michael for you or do you want to tell him? Katie said in tears I don't think I should tell him or you should tell him.

Janet asked why not? She said he will hate me and so far since I have been here all I have been doing is causing trouble and I don't want mike to have to worry about me all of the time. I mean he is the king of pop. He has more important things to do then worry about me all I am doing is holding him back.

Janet grabbed her tightly and said you know that is not true. As she was saying that she noticed mike was at the door. When mike looked at Janet he put his finger over his mouth and lipped keep talking and in return she did.

Katie said that's why I can't tell him and that is also why I am going back to the hospital. While he is sleeping I will leave him a note and then I will go. Janet said sweetie you can't do that. Katie said I have to. See that picture of mike and I? I love it and I will never forget that day but I know he has.

Then Katie said I am going to miss him so much. As she was saying all of this she had tears going down her face. Janet said ok I want you to go back to sleep now and you and I will finish this in the morning. Katie then said, ok good night and thank you so much.

Mike ran to Janet's room and sat down on her bed. As she came into her room she saw mike and said, so did you hear all of that? Mike just nodded his head. Mike then started to cry and Janet went over and sat next to him and said I have a plan.

Mike asked, what is your plan? Janet said, ok we will let her go and then you go there while she is sleeping and lay on her floor. Then when she wakes up in the morning and sees you there and then you wake up you tell her you heard everything that she said and tell her how you really feel and let her tell you how she really feels.

Mike said, ok but what about tomorrow? Janet then said she is going to act like nothing is wrong and you have to try and do the same thing. It's the only way Michael. If this does not seem ok with you then you need to go in her room now and sleep on her floor to make sure that she doesn't try to get away now.

Mike then whipped his tears away and said, ok that's what I am going to do thanks Janet I can't take it from here and if I need you I will come and get you I promise.

Then mike ran into his room and got a pillow and a blanket then went into Katie's room very slowly and laid on the floor and fell asleep. All he could do was dream about Katie could have fun and be open with each other. Soon morning came and mike woke up and Katie was still sleeping. Then Lisa came in and started to scream, why are you in here with this trouble maker? You should be in bed with me.

Katie heard Lisa but kept her eyes close and she too was wondering why mike was in her room. Mike said, can you lower your voice she is still sleeping and she is not a trouble maker at all. I love her so much and you know what I was so worried about her so I slept in here last night to make sure she was ok.

Lisa said, you belong with me Michael and trust me she is going to be gone soon enough. Mike said, I don't know what you mean by that but trust me she is staying here. I am going with her later and I am taking her some were special.

Lisa said, well if you come with me I can take you some were special right now. She then kissed him and started to un do his shirt. Michael pulled away and said no I am done with you Lisa. We are through. Then with anger Lisa said, so you choose her over me? Mike then said with a smile on his face, I will always choose her. If I had to choose performing or Katie it would be Katie.

Lisa said, fine I don't need you any way. Once Lisa left mike went by the window and saw that she was leaving with her things for good. When Michael turned around he saw that Katie had tears going down her eyes. He then said, I know you are up and you don't have to open your eyes but I know you hate me right now and I want you to stay but I heard what you said to Janet last night. I was so upset when you said all of those things an I really need to talk to you but I will wait until you are ready. As he said all of this he was crying and then he kissed the top of Katie's head and then left her room.

As mike kissed Katie she felt his tears fall on to her face and she felt bad. Mike went to his room to shower and get dressed and then he went down stairs to the kitchen. When mike got down there he saw Katie reading a book. He passed by her and noticed that the book was about him.

Once Katie noticed mike she got up and took the book with her. Mike was still hurting just as much as she was and he went right back up to his room. Katie noticed a door so she went in it and said, wow this is his office!

When she got in there she looked around and when she sat in his chair at his desk she noticed that mike had the same picture that she had framed. The frame said, my girl, my baby, my little angel! When she saw that she smiled. Then she was looking through his draws and he had many more pictures.

Her smile got bigger and bigger until she reached a picture of Michael and Lisa together kissing at the awards show. She heard Michael coming towards the office so she ran to the closet and hid in there but she left the door open a little so she could see and hear him.

When he got in he went to his desk and sat down. He saw the picture of him and Lisa and then he ripped it up and tossed it in the trash. He then looked at the picture of him and Katie and he smiled. While she was watching she saw him start to cry which she didn't like at all.

Then Janet came into his office and said, what's wrong Michael? Mike then said I am looking at this picture of Katie and I and I love it so much and I don't want her to go but I can't force her to stay. I know she is mad at me and I don't blame her I know it's my fault. I love her so much. When I went down to the kitchen this morning and she noticed me she got right up and walked away. I don't know what I am going to do if she leaves.

As mike was talking Janet noticed Katie in the closet and then Katie put her finger over her lips meaning to not say that she was there and Janet nodded and then Janet said you and her are a lot alike Michael you know that right? Mike laughed and smiled a little and said I know we are. Janet then asked where she is now.

Mike then said, far away from me! Mike then said I'm going to go outside for a walk I will be back in a while. After he left Katie came out with tears and said o Janet what am I going to do? Janet then said go and talk to him you both are at fault. The only way is if you to talk and tell each other how you both are really feeling and be honest about it.

Katie then hugged her and said thanks and that's what I'm going to do right now. So she ran upstairs and got dressed and brushed her hair. She was looking out the window and she saw Michael walked to the end of the ranch and it was starting to rain but she didn't care she was still going out there.

Katie then put her brush down and put her shoes on and then ran outside to be Michael was. When she saw him standing there she smiled and took a deep breath and walked over to him. Once mike saw that Katie was standing there just as soaked as he was he quickly whipped his tears away so she wouldn't notice but she did notice.

Then he noticed that she was crying so he whipped her tears away and then they both hugged each other. Katie spoke first. She said, mike I am so sorry this is all my fault I heard this morning and then I didn't talk to you then while you were just talking to Janet I was in your office closet listening. I heard everything!

Mike then said, I am at fault because I love you so much and when you had that bad dream and told Janet not to tell me it hurt me because I want you to be able to come and talk to me about things. I don't want you to leave.

Katie then said I don't want to leave. Let's just start all over. Mike said I love that idea now come on let's get you inside before we both get sick. Katie laughed a little and then smiled and they both ran inside. Janet was waiting there with two big towels for them.


End file.
